I dont do birthdays
by iammelissa87
Summary: Mickey doesnt do birthdays, but Ian sure does


It was a slow day at the Kash-and-Grab. Mickey was talking to someone in the back. More than likely, another one of his deals. At least this kid wasn't as stupid as the last.

After the guy left, I walked to the door, locked it, looked over at Mickey, and gave him this look. He will never admit to it, but at that moment, He smiled. It was a beautiful smile. As I walked to the back, I heard his footsteps. He couldn't have been more than 5 feet away from me. This time, I made sure the back door was locked. No one will walk in. I had to make sure of that. He stood there looking at me, with his eyebrows arched in that seductive way, when he knew he was about to get his rocks off. When he had that look, it gave me the courage to grab his shirt and pull him into me. We were forehead to forehead, eyes locked into each others. It was quiet, and neither of us seemed to care about the tension between us. Then he had to open his big fucking mouth.

"Kiss me and I will cut your fucking tongue out" Mickey said in a threat less tone. It was then that he crashed his lips into me, pushing my body to the door of the cooler. With his right hand around my neck, and his left on my hip, holding me to the door, I fumbled to the side of me looking for the door handle. With his teeth in my neck, I kept my body close to his as I pushed him back to open the door. Once we made it inside, his hands were at my belt buckle, trying to get it undone. It took him a minute, and I wanted to laugh, but I didn't.

"God damn, Gallagher, Its like fort Knox. You tryin to keep me out? Do I need a special code?" He asked

I just laughed and helped him out. I didn't want to. He was so cute when he was flustered. When he said that, he turned bright red. As I was undoing my belt, he put his hands in my shirt, and I could feel him rubbing my stomach. I knew it was a turn on for him, because every time he did this, he would bite his bottom lip. That just made me rush even faster. I didn't want to come before I had a chance to fuck him. I tore his jacket off first, then his shirt. He undid his belt, and I pulled my pants down my hips. There he was, in front of me, looking like a greek fucking god. I knew he was starring at me. He placed both of his hands on my hips and did that lip biting thing again. Actually, I don't even know if he stopped. I wasn't paying attention due to the rate of which clothes were flying off. When I looked down at him, our lips crashed together again. He didn't want me to notice what he was up to. But I was ok with that, welcoming the pain of his teeth biting my lip. Our tongues meeting each others. I quickly unbuttoned his jeans, and pushed him back to the table. With both of his hands gripping the edge, I pulled down his boxers, and started kissing him from his jaw, to his chest, leaving tale-tell bite marks, each brighter than the last, until I reached his hip bone.

"Get the fuck to it Gallagher" he moaned, with his head tilted back and his hands through my hair. I had to look up at him. It was a magnificent sight. I had him like that. Me.

I spit in my hand and wrapped my hand around his cock, and I could feel him stiffen even harder. I could feel his pulse in my hand. Down on my knees, still looking up at him, I twirled my lip around the head. He liked that. I knew he did. Because he moaned in a way he had never moaned. It was more of a cry. I then traced my tongue down his shaft, slowly. As bad as I wanted him, I loved seeing him in this state. Looking down at me, biting his lip, and his hand on my head, begging for me to take all of him. And I did. But I never took my eyes off of him.

I could tell he was irritated when I came up, as he asked me why I stopped. I didn't say a word. I stood up and reached around him to grab a condom from my jacket. I always kept a few on me. I wasn't stupid.

I ripped the packet open, and quickly put it on, and lifted Mickey on to the table. I pulled him closer to me, and licked 2 of my fingers. As I slowly rubbed his entrance I slipped one finger in. I could feel his cock press against my stomach as he bucked into me. He was more than ready. I didn't have to ask. I stuck in my other finger, and he bucked again. He then leaned his elbows on the table, and brightened his eyes, as if to say _'get to it'_ and I could swear he even said it. I pulled my hand away, and slowly entered him. As his mouth flew open, I shoved my other four fingers into his mouth, to muffle his scream. Slowly, I started thrusting into him, each thrust more demanding than the last.

With his legs wrapped around my hips, he pulled me in closer to him. I didn't really think I could be more close than I was. His body flew up, pushing me back a little, and he wrapped his arms around my neck. Apparently we could be a lot closer. He dug his teeth into my shoulder, causing me to bleed. But I was too high on ecstasy to even flinch. I accepted it. I knew it was there. It was an owning bite. As to mark me. To say I was his. It made me weak in the knees. And down we went. My bare back was now on the cold cooler floor, and I didn't give a shit. I had both of my hands on his hips, bouncing him up and down, and his fingers were creating cresant shaped bruises on my chest.

"Fuck Gallagher, You trying to kill me"? he moaned into my neck

"Nah, Im just trying to-" and words fell out of my mouth as he rode me harder. The cold floor pushing me to the edge faster than expected. The moan that came out of his mouth as he reached his high only made it come faster. With his come on my stomach, I bucked into him real hard as I came. Our screams muffled by our tongues dancing in each others mouth.

I could feel his heart racing through my own as he laid on my chest, his face nuzzled into my neck. It was all I could hear for the next few minutes.

He got up, and I took the condom off, tied it and put it back in the wrapper and shoved it into a pocket of my jeans.

"What the fuck was that for?" Mickey asked as he was pulling his boxers back on.

I had finally caught my breath, stood up, pulled mine up from around my ankles, and walked to him, handing him a cigarette from the table.

"You wouldn't let me help throw you a party, so I brought it to you. I know its like a day early and all, but Happy Birthday" I said as I lite my cigarette.

"What the fuck, Gallagher. I don't do fucking birthdays. You know that shit. We've been down this road 2 different times."

"We also weren't having sleep overs in the last two years, yet we did last night" I said as I pulled my shirt over my head, and pushed him into the wall. "Happy fucking Birthday, Mickey" and I kissed him again, before he knew what I was doing, and walked out of the cooler. The door slammed shut, and I could hear him muffled in the cooler.

"Fuck you, Gallagher"


End file.
